


Sterek Playlist

by nerdygurl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Blowjobs, Explicit for future chapters, M/M, NSFW, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygurl/pseuds/nerdygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm starting a series on tumblr (http://dylanhoechlins.tumblr.com) because basically every song I listen to reminds me of sterek. Figured I'd post them here as well. Each chapter will be an independent ficlet inspired by a particular song, or a specific line in a song. Not explicit yet but it surely will be.</p><p> </p><p> Ch 1: Stiles and Derek get drunk. Things get emotional.</p><p>Song: Dear Maria, Count Me In<br/>Artist: All Time Low<br/>Line: "There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, and I'm the pen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, and I'm the pen.

It's Friday night, and Derek is sitting on his couch reading John Irving. He was Derek’s mom’s favorite writer. When Derek was a kid, his mom had always said that he would love Irving’s books, but he wasn’t old enough to read them. Things had calmed down a lot in Beacon Hills, so Derek had picked up a copy of The Cider House Rules.

He hears the elevator chime on his floor, and then there’s a knock at the door. He listens and hears a familiar slightly too fast heartbeat and the clink of bottles bumping together, Stiles.

He opens the door to his apartment and finds Stiles leaning against the wall holding a six-pack of beer and a bottle of JD. Derek feels his heart pick up a little.

"Well hello to you too," Stiles jokes, pushing his way past Derek into the apartment. Derek only raises his eyebrows in response. "Oh shut up, it’s Friday night, I have nothing to do, and you definitely have nothing to do.”

"Hey, I had a thrilling evening planned, I-"

"Reading a book alone does not count as a thrilling evening. Not even close. We’re getting drunk."

Derek considers him for a moment, that cheeky grin plastered on his face that Derek has recently realized he can’t resist. He thinks he should say no, he definitely should, but he responds, “Okay.”

"Wow, no argument at all? Watch out Der, someone might think you’re getting soft."

'Der'. That's a first. In spite of himself Derek kind of likes it.

~

Many, many shots later they’re sitting on Derek’s couch sipping beers and laughing. Derek realizes he’s having fun, really. Oh shit. He’s drunk. He just said that out loud.

"Wow, Derek Hale. Having funnnn." Stiles slurs then looks up at Derek, eyes shiny and cheeks flushed from all the booze. "That’s gotta be like, the only time everrrr."

"Not ever. I was a normal kid once, well a normal-ish werewolf kid," Derek tenses a little then, and Stiles definitely notices.

"What? Whatsa matter?" Stiles asks.

"I guess I never really told you anything about my life," Derek says quietly, almost a whisper.

"Hey, you know it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t wanna. But you know you can. If you want to. Did that makes sense? It’s just, I mean, I kind of can relate," Stiles mumbles, and the half-smile on his face breaks Derek’s heart.

Suddenly, Derek explodes. He knows it’s the alcohol talking, but he doesn’t really care. He tells Stiles everything. Paige, Peter, Kate, the fire, everything. Stiles listens carefully, not saying a word.

After getting to Jennifer, and how betrayed he felt by her, he says, “And you know, after all that, I felt like I didn’t even fucking deserve to feel happy. I shouldn’t. I’m cursed. Every little bit of happiness I’ve had in my life eventually goes to shit.”

Stiles speaks for the first time in what feels like hours, saying quietly, “You know, after my mom died, cancer, weeks and months went by where I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I had dozens of panic attacks, it seemed never-ending. When I finally started feeling even a little better, I was flooded with guilt. I felt like I shouldn’t be happy because she was gone, because of everything that had happened.”

Derek stares at Stiles, shocked. He didn’t know any of that. He knew Stiles’ mom wasn’t around, but he didn’t know any details. Stiles fascinated him, he had so many layers. He would never have expected those words to come out of the mouth of the spazzy kid he met in the woods three years ago.

"I never knew- I never knew any of that. I never would have guessed that you would be the one who knows how it feels," Derek suddenly feels torn open. Stiles stares at him, blinks once, twice, then brushes a hand across Derek’s cheek. Derek grabs Stiles’ face and kisses him, hard.

He pulls away, all too quickly, and says, “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m drunk. I didn’t-“

"Shut up," Stiles mutters and crashes their lips together.

Derek feels dizzy, and it’s not the alcohol. He pulls Stiles closer, and Stiles straddles Derek’s lap. They kiss furiously, and it says a million things. Derek pulls away and kisses Stiles all over. He kisses Stiles’ neck, sucks on his ear, and he thinks the breathless little noises coming out of Stiles’ mouth might kill him. He smiles against Stiles’ neck, and for once, he doesn’t feel guilty about a damn thing.


	2. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me  
> You can follow me   
> I will keep you safe   
> Follow me  
> You can follow me  
> I will protect you
> 
> Song: Follow Me  
> Artist: Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dylanhoechlins.tumblr.com

Derek is running through the woods, the full moon shining bright in the sky. He only just got back to Beacon Hills 24 hours ago, and he had been gone for quite a while. He had hoped for a few days to regroup before facing the new, mysterious big bad tearing its way through town, but you know, his luck.

He is not even sure exactly what is chasing him, and he can't hear a pulse. That is majorly disconcerting. He thinks of all the stories he heard as a child, and as he ticks off possibilities in his head he thinks VAMPIRE but oh god no, just no.

Just seconds after he brushes the thought away, what feels like a gust of very, very strong wind knocks him down. Before he can even stand up, he's pinned to the ground, and right above him is a fiery-haired girl with, yep, razor-sharp fangs.

She looks like she's about to rip his throat open, then something changes in her face. "Now I don't recognize you, I can smell that dog smell I've picked up on all the other wolves in this town, but I haven't seen you around."

Derek thinks he hears a heart beating somewhere in the distance, so he decides to speak up in hopes that she won't hear it. "Yeah, you know, I've been on vacation. Lovely time of year for some travel," he flashes a smile, teeth bared.

"Mmmm, I like you. Just my type, not so serious like that Scott who's been tracking me."

Derek notices her grip has loosened just the tiniest bit, and he flips them so he's the one doing the pinning. "Just a suggestion for the future, I wouldn't recommend going after werewolves on the full moon."

She laughs, and Derek does not like that reaction. Suddenly he finds himself shoved up against a tree, and she's laughing even harder.

"Thanks for your concern, sweetheart, but I've got a couple hundred years of strength backing me up. I think I'll be okay. I can't say as much for you though. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. Gotta send a message to your friends."

She shoves him harder against the tree, and Derek actually feels fear for a split second. The moment dies quickly as gunfire rains down, and a hooded figure lays about a dozen bullets in the vamp. Derek just barely escapes taking a few himself. In seconds, the figure is on top of her, piercing her heart with a stake.

The man rises and shit, Derek knows that scent. The smell of vampire is so thick in the air that Derek doesn't realize who it is until a voice comes from under the hood.

"Is that like the 600th time I've saved your werewolf ass? I've lost count."

Derek's jaw drops, and Stiles pulls off his hood. That familiar smile is plastered across his face, and Derek can't help but smile back, saying, "Hi, Stiles."

Stiles extends an arm, pulling Derek to his feet. "A lot's happened in the last year. I missed you."

"Yeah, um, apparently, you're like Buffy now?" Derek half jokes, half questions.

"Wow, was that a pop culture reference from Derek Hale? That's a first. You've been gone a while, and I got tired of being dead weight. My dad and the Argents, after a lot of argument, agreed to teach me a few things. Turns out I'm pretty freaking great with a gun."

Derek tries to mask his disbelief and replies, "Yeah I guess you are. Hey, thanks for saving my ass for the 600th time."

"Wow, you've gone soft since I last saw you," Stiles laughs, "I think that's the first time you've ever said thank you."

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh I definitely won't. I'm not gonna forget this."

Derek smiles, looks down at his feet, then back up to Stiles. He hears Scott, Allison, and Isaac approaching and wishes they would have taken a little longer, but he's not sure why.


	3. I'm so addicted to all the things you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so addicted to  
> All the things you do  
> When you're going down on me  
> In between the sheets  
> All the sounds you make  
> With every breath you take  
> It's unlike anything  
> When you're loving me
> 
> Song: Addicted  
> Artist: Saving Abel
> 
> Basically blowjobs. Because of reasons. AU where Derek and Stiles have been together for a while and recently moved in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dylanhoechlins.tumblr.com

Derek's just been lazing around the loft all day. He's bored, and fuck, he's horny. Stiles has been off helping Scott and his mom with some errands since this morning, and Derek's got nothing to do but wait for him to get home.

Finally, after what seems like days, Derek hears the elevator ding on his floor. He hears Stiles' familiar heartbeat, and oh thank god, he's alone.

Derek gets to the door in time to scare the shit out of Stiles by whipping it open before Stiles can get his key in the lock. "Jesus chri-"

Derek shuts him up by slamming their mouths together. Stiles makes a muffled noise of surprise, then melts into the kiss. He pulls away a few seconds later, breathing heavily.

"Wow, um, hello to you too," Stiles starts, "Just gimme a second to put my stuff down, will you?"

Derek does, literally, only give Stiles a second. He pushes the door shut, then gently pushes Stiles against it.

"Well this is certainly a familiar position we're in, but you know, different context?" Stiles smirks, and Derek responds by raising his eyebrows. He places a gentle kiss on Stiles' mouth, to which Stiles responds, "Well get to it."

Derek grabs Stiles' face and kisses him, holding nothing back. He nips at Stiles' bottom lip, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. He tugs at Stiles' hair, and Stiles leans back, exposing his neck. Derek bites, kisses, and licks every inch of pale skin.

Derek moves his hands to Stiles' ass, and makes quick work of lifting Stiles right off the ground. Stiles gasps and mutters, "You know, I never get tired of that."

Derek smiles against Stiles' neck, and carries Stiles upstairs to the bedroom, almost tripping up the stairs when Stiles started biting and sucking on his ear. He drops Stiles on their bed, pulls off his shirt, and looks at Stiles like he's going to eat him up.

"You just gonna stand there looking like you want to eat me, or are you actually gonna do it?" Stiles asks, his eyes dark and unabashedly raking over Derek's body.

Derek smirks, and pulls Stiles to the edge of the bed. He quickly removes Stiles' shoes and socks while Stiles pulls his shirt over his head. Derek presses a kiss to the inside of one of Stiles' ankles, and Stiles moans.

At that, Derek quite literally rips off Stiles' jeans and boxers then nudges Stiles so he slides up the bed. Derek positions himself in between Stiles' legs and pins Stiles' arms above his head. He leans down and kisses Stiles' cheek, beginning a familiar pattern.

He makes his way down Stiles neck and chest, kissing every mole on the way. He loves the way Stiles is writhing underneath him, his cheeks flushed and his breathing shaky. He moves down further and kisses the sensitive skin on Stiles' inner thighs, and Stiles begs, "Please Der. Please."

Derek flashes his most predatory smile at Stiles, then licks a stripe from the base to the tip of his leaking cock. Stiles arches into it, and Derek holds him down, probably bruising his hips. He loves that, knowing that Stiles will be walking around marked for the next few days.

He keeps one hand holding Stiles down and uses the other to grip his boyfriend's cock. He teases the tip with his thumb, then takes it as far into his mouth as he can.

Stiles mumbles something that Derek doesn't quite catch, it sounds something like, "Ohmyfuckinggodkeepgoing, please." Derek obliges, bobbing up and down and driving Stiles crazy.

He pulls off with a loud pop, and before Stiles can complain, his legs are being pushed further apart, and Derek's finger is gently brushing against Stiles' hole. Stiles gasps and shivers. Derek pushes Stiles' legs further apart. He continues teasing Stiles' hole and bends down to get back to sucking him off.

"Oh god, yes Derek, yes. Just like that. Gonna come," Stiles manages to get out between moans. Derek doesn't stop, still teasing Stiles hole and sucking him hard. He pushes his finger in, and Stiles arches off the bed, crying out as his orgasm rips through him.

Derek swallows around Stiles and pulls his finger out. Stiles falls back on the bed, gasping for air. Derek is suddenly very, very aware of his straining cock, still in his fucking pants.

"Just gimme a second, babe, jesus that was amazing," Stiles smiles up at Derek, looking utterly blissed out. Derek falls next to him on the bed and kisses Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turns to him, then rolls them over so he's straddling Derek's waist.

"You're so good to me Derek, god, I can't believe you're still wearing clothes. We need to change that," Stiles says, bending to press a quick kiss to Derek's lips. Stiles climbs off of him and pulls of his jeans and boxer briefs. He pulls Derek closer and kneels at the side of the bed. Derek sits up and cards his fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles smiles up at him, then presses a few wet kisses to Derek's abdomen. He noses at the hairs underneath Derek's belly button, and Derek speaks up for the first time all afternoon, "Come on Stiles, please. You're torturing me."

"He speaks," Stiles jokes, and Derek glares at him. Stiles retorts by sucking Derek's cock all the way down his throat. He's gotten quite good at that.

Derek moans, and Stiles begins sucking him off. "This- this won't take long," Derek chokes out, tugging at Stiles' hair. Only a few moments later Derek says, "Gonna come," and Stiles pulls off just in time for Derek to come, white streaks hitting his stomach and a little landing on Stiles' cheek. 

Stiles kisses Derek's stomach, then he stands, grabs Derek's hair and tilts Derek's head back. They kiss, savoring the taste of both of them on each other's lips.

Stiles pulls away, looking down at Derek and saying, "I gotta say, I really like coming home to you, especially if that's the kind of greeting I'm gonna get every time I come through the door."

Derek laughs and chooses a concise response, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
